a guitar and two lies
by caramelhae
Summary: Rio punya sebuah gitar baru dan Neil mengajarkan gadis itu cara memainkannya. [Neil/Rio]
**guitar and two lies**

by tara aozoran, characters and setting by natsume.

 **pair** : neil/rio. **genre** : romance/humor. **note** : dinamika cerita ini kebalikan dari cerita sebelumnya (yang sengaja kupublish deketan biar enak sekaligus #plak). yang satu itu rio neil tawur, sedangkan yang satu ini cheesy ekstra keju a ha hahaha.

.

.

.

 **enjoy?**

* * *

"Tolong ajarkan aku cara bermain gitar!"

Bagaimana Neil tidak terkejut bila acara makan siangnya terusik oleh seseorang yang memasuki rumahnya tanpa mengetuk, dengan wadah gitar berwarna _pink_ mencolok mata di genggaman, lalu berteriak seperti itu.

.

.

"He-hei, ini …." Sepasang mata rubi milik sang pedagang hewan ternak membulat sempurna tatkala melihat apa yang tersimpan di balik wadah berwarna norak itu. Pelan-pelan, seolah menyentuh porselen antik, jemarinya menyusuri permukaan kayu mengilap yang masih berbau segar itu. "Gitar mahal, kan!?"

Rio tampak tak terpengaruh oleh keterkejutan Neil. Tersenyum simpul, ia mengangguk. "Mm-mh, kelihatannya begitu."

Neil menoleh cepat pada sang peternak, tatapannya menuntut penjelasan. "Katakan, dari mana kau mendapatkannya? Berapa uang yang kaukeluarkan?"

"Nol sen, cuma berbekal ini," kedua tangan diangkat ke udara.

Neil membelalak. "K-kau … mencurinya!?"

"Mencuri dengkulmu!" sebelum stempel petani-bertangan-panjang melekat di jidatnya, Rio buru-buru mengklarifikasi, "Dengar, kemarin, aku pergi ke kota untuk membeli beberapa perlengkapan, kan? Nah, ketika aku menyusuri jalan yang sepi, tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan 'copet!' dari ujung jalan, bersamaan dengan itu, seorang pria berlari kencang ke arahku sambil membawa sebuah tas wanita. Lalu dengan sigap—wush!" Rio meninju udara, nyaris mengenai hidung Neil. "Pencurinya tersungkur. Kemudian polisi datang, semua aman. Daaaan ternyata, nenek yang kutolong adalah pemilik toko musik. Sebagai ungkapan terima kasih, ditambah lagi, katanya, wajahku mengingatkannya pada cucunya yang baru saja meninggal, ia pun memberikan benda berkilau ini secara gratis! Mengerti, kan?"

"…." Usai mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar yang menghabiskan sekian puluh detik berharga itu, Neil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan tampang datar. Kerjap. Kerjap. Kerjap.

Tersinggung, Rio menarik kerah jaket Neil. "Jangan pasang wajah tidak percaya begitu hoi!"

.

.

Sambil merapikan kerah jaketnya yang kusut gara-gara dicengkeram tamu barbarnya, Neil bertanya, "Sejauh mana pengalamanmu dengan instrumen musik?"

Rio melirik langit-langit, mengingat-ingat. "Aku pernah main pianika waktu acara marching band TK, lalu … lalu … kurasa cuma itu. Hehe."

Neil melempar tatapan hah-yang-benar-saja.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku ini tipe _outdoor_ yang bersahabat dengan aktivitas fisik. Aku memang tidak pernah memegang gitar, piano, ataupun ketipung, tetapi aku pernah mendaki gunung setinggi lima ratus kaki dan—"

"Oke, cukup, aku mengerti," sela Neil. "Artinya, pengalamanmu dalam bermusik, termasuk bermain gitar, nol besar, begitu?"

"Yup, makanya, aku mendatangimu," Rio serta-merta meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Neil, "orang paling terpercaya dalam urusan musik di desa ini."

Neil memalingkan wajah, tak sanggup menghadapi sepasang mata biru berkilat-kilat yang menatapnya seperti anak anjing itu. "U-ugh, kau berlebihan … kau bahkan belum pernah mendengar permainan gitarku."

Rio mengacungkan jempol. "Tenang, meski belum pernah mendengarnya, aku percaya kalau permainan gitarmu pasti menggetarkan hati. Dari mana aku tahu? Oh, tentu intuisi wanita."

"Hm, baiklah …." Kemudian, sekonyong-konyong, Neil yang tadinya tampak kikuk melempar tatapan tajam pada Rio, membuat gadis itu berjengit. Dengan suara berat dan ekspresi super serius seperti bos mafia, pemuda itu bertanya, "Kau yakin, ingin menempuh perjalanan sulit yang penuh dengan aral melintang ini? Kau yakin, tak akan putus semangat dan berhenti di tengah jalan, hm?"

Rio meletakkan kepalan tangan di depan dada. "Y-ya! Samudera dan neraka pun akan kuarungi!"

Air muka Neil tambah gelap dan mengerikan. "Kau yakin, tak akan merengek bila jarimu sakit dan kapalan gara-gara tergores senar?"

Rio meneguk ludah, lebih terintimidasi oleh raut Neil ketimbang pertanyaannya. "T-tenang, seluruh permukaan telapak tanganku malah sudah kapalan gara-gara kebanyakan memegang kapak dan menyikati hewan."

Neil melangkah maju, maju, maju, sedangkan Rio mundur, mundur, mundur. "Kau yakin, tak akan mengeluh dan menangis karena kepayahan menghapal kunci?"

Rio khawatir, sebentar lagi punggungnya mentok ke dinding kalau adegan maju-mundur ini diteruskan. "Jangan cemas, aku berhasil menghapal makanan kesukaan seluruh penduduk desa tanpa menitikkan sedikit pun air mata!"

Neil berhenti melangkah, diam sambil mengangguk-angguk sejenak, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Dengan telunjuk, ia menggaruk pipinya yang memerah. Aura bandar narkobanya luntur, kembali ke raut _awkward_ khas dirinya. "B-baiklah, apa boleh buat, kalau kau memang memaksa …."

"… Ternyata kau cuma salah tingkah saking senangnya!"

.

.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir, sebenarnya ini merepotkan dan membuang-buang waktu," Neil menggerutu sambil meletakkan gitar berwarna merah jambu yang masih berbau toko itu di pangkuannya.

Rio mengambil tempat di depan Neil, ikut duduk bersila di atas lantai. "Sudahlah, aku tahu kau senang bukan kepalang."

"H-habisnya ... belum ada orang yang pernah minta ajari aku sebelumnya. Jadi, yah, semacam efek kejut." Pipi pemuda itu bersemu merah lagi, ditutupi dengan menunduk, menekuri senar gitar.

 _Kurasa itu karena orang yang ingin minta ajari bakal langsung keder karena sikap galakmu deh_ , batin Rio.

"Nah, pertama-tama, senarnya disetem dulu," Neil memulai sesi pembelajaran. "Ada tiga cara menyetem gital. Dengan suara piano, menggunakan garpu tala, atau mengandalkan _feeling_. Satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukan sekarang adalah cara ketiga."

Rio manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan sang mentor dadakan.

Neil pun mulai mematut-matut _tuning key_ yang berjejer tiga-tiga di _headstock_ gitar, dimulai dari senar bas. Jempol dan telunjuk tangan kirinya menjepit dan memutar-mutar _tuning key_ , lalu jempol tangan kanannya memetik senar. Tak puas dengan nada yang dihasilkan, _tuning key_ kembali diputar. Setelah melakukan hal tersebut secara repetitif selama lima menit, barulah kepuasan didapat sang pemuda. "Nah, senar keenam sudah—"

Pemuda itu mendongak, dan napasnya seketika tercekat ketika mendapati wajah sang murid yang cuma berada beberapa sentimeter di depan matanya. Refleks, ia mendorong muka gadis itu dan menyergah, "W-wajahmu terlalu dekat, oi!"

Rio mengusap-usap wajah tirusnya yang baru saja ditoyor dengan tidak berperasaan. "Aku cuma melihat dan mempelajari caranya!"

Neil mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. "Argh, tapi kalau begitu, aku jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi! Bunyi napasmu bakal mengganggu pendengaranku!"

"Haaah!? Tidak ada yang salah dengan napasku!" Rio ikut-ikutan menaikkan volume suaranya.

Neil menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Kemudian dengan lebih pelan, ia berkata, "Dengar, urusan setem-menyetem adalah sesuatu yang mengandalkan _feeling_. _Feeling_ itu akan kaudapatkan perlahan, seiring bertambahnya kemampuanmu. Jadi, hush!" tangan dilambaikan, seperti mengusir wereng sawah. "Untuk sekarang, serahkan urusan ini padaku. Kau menunggu saja, dan jaga jarakmu."

Rio mencebik, mencibir pelan ketika menggeser pantatnya, beringsut mundur.

Ketika senar terakhir beres, Neil melirik jam dinding sekilas. Tiga puluh menit sudah berlalu. Pemuda itu meringis. "Maaf, sudah lama aku tak menyetel senar baru—oi kenapa kau malah ketiduran!?"

.

.

Neil menggejreng keenam senar sekaligus, perpaduan nadanya terdengar harmonis. "Bila sudah disetel, tinggal dimainkan. Nah, agar bisa memainkan, tentu kau harus tahu kunci terlebih dahulu. Mm, kita mulai dari yang paling mudah."

Pemuda yang dandanannya mirip bintang rock (padahal sehari-harinya cuma berjualan hewan) itu meletakkan jari tengah dan manisnya pada fret kedua. "Ini kunci E minor," ia menoleh pada Rio yang memerhatikan lekat-lekat, "ah, kalau kunci, kau bisa menghapalnya sendiri. Yang terpenting adalah melatih jarimu agar tak kaku ketika menekan senarnya."

Kemudian, gitar merah jambu itu Neil serahkan pada pemiliknya. Sementara Rio memosisikan alat musik petik itu di pangkuannya, Neil beranjak dan mengambil posisi duduk di belakang Rio.

Rio lantas berjengit ketika dua lengan berbalut jaket merah mengitari tubuh kurusnya. Neil ikut-ikutan berjengit sejurus kemudian. Tubuh keduanya sama-sama membatu.

Mati-matian menyembunyikan kagoknya, Neil merepet, dengan tangan tersimpan kaku di kedua sisi tubuh sang gadis, "Oh, oke, aku tahu posisi ini canggung karena kau adalah perempuan sementara aku lelaki, dengan kata lain kita adalah lawan jenis … tapi ingat, kedudukan kita di sini adalah guru dan murid, jadi … santai saja."

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri," Rio memutar bola matanya sarkastis, "hal remeh seperti ini tak akan membuatku gugup. Aku bukan bocah tanggung."

"Well, aku lega mendengarnya tetapi di sisi lain juga terluka," sahut Neil tak kalah sinis. "Lupakan. Jangan buang lebih banyak waktu lagi."

Neil pun menunduk, menengok leher gitar lewat ceruk bahu Rio, membantu meletakkan jari-jari sang gadis pada fret yang tepat. Ia sempat menggerutu, _sialan_ , _rambutmu menggelitik wajahku_. Tak mau kena omel, Rio pun menyampirkan helai-helai rambut pirangnya ke bahu kanan.

Selesai masalah rambut, pemuda itu mendengus kesal kala mendapati jemari si pemusik kelas teri itu yang kelewat kaku. "Ayolah, lenturkan sedikit, kecuali bila kau mau bermain orkestra sumbang," sindirnya tepat ke telinga Rio, berhubung posisi kepala mereka kini bersebelahan, nyaris tanpa jarak.

Rio mengeluh, "Mau bagaimana lagi, jariku kan pendek-pendek—OI JANGAN DITARIK PAKSA BEGITU NANTI ENGSEL JARIKU LEPAS BUODOOOH!"

"Berisik." Neil tak memedulikan jari telunjuk, tengah, dan manis mungil yang menggeletar menahan nyeri di atas fret. "Nah, sekarang coba _jreng_ -kan."

Dengan canggung, Rio mengayunkan tangan kanannya, mengetarkan keenam senar dalam sekali gerak.

"Hm, tidak buruk," Neil mengomentari sambil mengangguk pelan, dagunya menyenggol bahu Rio sekilas. Kemudian pemuda berambut kuning keemasan itu memindahkan kepalanya ke sisi kanan Rio, tubuhnya turut beringsut ke samping, sehingga kini posisinya tidak lagi di belakang Rio, melainkan di sebelah. Kedua tangannya masih melingkar di tubuh sang gadis. "Nah, sekarang kuajarkan cara menggejreng yang benar—"

Berniat menuntun, Neil pun menggenggam tangan kanan Rio. Dan saat itulah ... Neil menyadari bila Rio punya kulit yang cukup halus dan terawat untuk ukuran perempuan yang berkutat pada pekerjaan fisik. Jangan lupakan ukurannya yang lebih mungil sehingga terasa pas di telapak tangan Neil yang besar ….

Oh, _crap_. Neil menelan ludah. Ini mengingatkannya pada adegan klise yang pernah ia saksikan di sebuah drama televisi. Waktu itu, ia mencibir sarkastis dan beranggapan bila sang sutradara melebih-lebihkan momen yang oh-memang-apa-istimewanya itu. Namun, kini, Neil menyadari … dilihat dari mana pun, dalam posisi tersebut, sang lelaki tak ubahnya merangkul tubuh sang gadis; posisinya terhadap Rio sekarang. Ia bisa melihat jelas helai-helai rambut pirang yang warnanya beberapa tingkat lebih cerah dari warna rambutnya sendiri. Dan bulu mata sang peternak muda yang cukup panjang meski tak lentik. Dan hidungnya yang mungil. Dan bau debu bercampur _pancake_ (ya, perpaduan yang aneh) yang menguar dari tubuh lincah yang kerap melanting ke sana-kemari seolah pemiliknya mengonsumsi _power bank_ itu. Dan ... dan ...

"Neil? Halooo?"

 _Ahaha, tetapi, adegan klise itu hanyalah taktik murahan yang dipakai untuk menarik perhatian pemirsa!_ Neil berusaha membebaskan dirinya dari tekanan yang membuat napasnya tercekat itu. _Di dunia nyata, mana mungkin menimbulkan efek yang sama_ —

Ketika Neil merasa berhasil mendapatkan sedikit ketenangannya kembali, sesuatu yang lembut tiba-tiba menyapa permukaan pipinya.

"…."

"…."

 _ADEGAN KLISE (YANG SERING DIPAKAI DI SINETRON-SINETRON SIALAN) ITU TERJADI PADANYA!_

.

.

Ruangan yang awalnya lengang dan damai, mendadak bergemuruh.

"K-kau! Apa yang kaulakukan!?"

"Salahmu sendiri tiba-tiba diam membisu, jadinya aku menoleh untuk memastikan nyawamu masih di tempat, tetapi tiba-tiba kau menelengkan kepalamu begini," Rio memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri, memperagakan.

"Tidak, aku tidak menelengkan kepalaku seperti itu, kaulah yang—argh, sudah, lupakan!"

Kini mereka berdua beranjak total dari posisi duduk, berdiri berhadapan dengan ekspresi siap tawur terpeta di wajah masing-masing. Pipi Neil meniru warna tomat, sedang pipi Rio menyamai buah aprikot. Neil berkacak pinggang, Rio bersedekap. Keduanya sama-sama bebal, enggan mengalah.

Setelah bersungut-sungut selama beberapa jenak, akhirnya Neil menghela napas dan perlahan bisa menenangkan air mukanya. Bersedekap, ia menatap si penyebab _chaos_ dengan tajam. "Dengar, hanya karena _insiden_ _kecil_ tadi, aku tak akan mundur. Sekarang posisi kita masih guru dan murid, paham?"

"Ya, aku paham," dengus Rio.

"Baguslah."

"Hmph."

"Hmph."

.

.

Akhirnya dibuat kesepakatan bila posisi kegiatan pembelajaran yang paling aman adalah duduk berhadapan, di mana Neil menuntun jemari Rio dari depan, tanpa melibatkan kontak fisik yang tak perlu. Cukup kulit tangan bertemu kulit tangan.

Dan, ah … entah perasaan Rio saja, atau cara Neil mengajar memang jadi tambah spartan. Pemuda itu tak kenal ampun dalam menekankan jari-jari rapuh Rio ke senar yang tajam; membuat pikiran Rio jadi lebih tersedot untuk memikirkan dimanakah ia bisa membeli balsam pereda nyeri sendi serta sekodi plester untuk mengobati jemarinya yang lecet-lecet.

.

.

"Kau sudah memahami kunci C, Am, Dm, dan G. Tentu, elastisitas jari dan tenagamu saat menekan senarnya masih butuh diasah. Sering-seringlah berlatih agar leluasa saat berpindah kunci. Bila sudah menguasai keempat kunci dasar itu, kau bisa memainkan lagu-lagu sederhana. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, Komandan!" Rio meletakkan tangan di dahi, hormat ala prajurit.

"Bagus, bagus," Neil manggut-manggut, lalu mengedikkan dagu, mengisyaratkan Rio untuk mengembalikan gitarnya ke dalam wadah, berhubung sesi latihan mereka sudah selesai.

Namun, Rio malah menyodorkan gitar merah muda yang sedari tadi berada di pangkuannya itu kepada Neil. Gadis bermata biru itu memandangi Neil lurus-lurus, mengajukan permintaan lewat tatapan.

Tangan Neil belum bergerak menerima gitar tersebut. "Kau … menyuruhku main?"

Rio mengangguk.

Neil menghela napas. "Yah, apa boleh buat. Tapi biarkan aku memakai milikku sendiri," ucapnya sambil menyorongkan gitar beraura feminin itu ke Rio. "Ah, jangan salah sangka. Aku ingin kaulah yang pertama kali memainkan lagu dengan gitarmu ini."

Pemuda itu tersenyum singkat sebelum berdiri dan menyeret langkah ke sudut ruangan, meraih sebuah gitar akustik berwarna merah menyala yang tersandar manis.

.

.

Dengan gerakan jemari yang cekatan dan terlatih, Neil memainkan intro. Berpindah-pindah kunci dalam tempo yang mengagumkan, memetik, menggejreng—semuanya dilakukan secara presisi dan tak bercela. _Well_ , setidaknya untuk telinga amatir Rio, permainan Neil mampu membuat kedua mata birunya melebar penuh kekaguman dan napasnya tertahan di dada.

Neil sendiri menikmati sensasi yang timbul kala jarinya menekan fret, bergesekan dengan senar, memetik, dan menyebarkan nada hasil resonasi ke udara. Bukan hal baru, sebenarnya, ia sudah terlampau sering bercengkerama dengan alat musik yang ia kenal sejak bertahun-tahun lalu ini. Alat musik yang senantiasa menghantarkan sensasi nyaman di sekujur tubuhnya, melegakan penat dan meringankan pikiran yang berat.

Hal yang baru adalah kali ini, Neil punya audiens, setelah beberapa tahun unjuk bakat hanya pada dinding dan perabot di kamar; sesosok gadis pirang yang bersimpuh di depannya, dengan perhatian yang tertuju padanya seorang. Ini … mendebarkan sekaligus menyenangkan.

Memasuki _bridge_ , Rio membulatkan mulutnya, baru menyadari lagu apa yang dimainkan sang pemuda berambut _golden blonde_. "Canon in D Major!"

"Preferensi musikku _rock_ , tetapi klasik boleh juga."

"Aku menggemari versi pianonya! Tak kusangka bila ada yang bisa memainkan versi gitarnya dengan seluwes ini."

"Sst, diam dan dengarkan saja."

Selama beberapa menit, segala penjuru rumah berukuran sedang itu terisi oleh melodi harmonis yang mengalun lembut dari alat musik petik berwarna merah strip hitam itu.

Hanya ada Neil, Rio, dan nada-nada yang seolah menghubungkan hati mereka berdua.

.

.

Neil memetik senar E dengan agak kuat, menandakan berakhirnya pertunjukan singkat yang berpanggung di ubin rumahnya. Tersenyum kecil, pemuda itu mendongak, hendak menengok reaksi sang penonton. Sejurus kemudian, sepasang mata rubinya melebar. "R-Rio …? Kau menangis?"

Buru-buru Rio menyeka air yang meleleh dari kedua pelupuknya. "T-tidak, ini cuma kelilipan."

Pemuda itu bungkam, tak tahu mesti bereaksi apa. _Baru kali ini ada yang bereaksi seperti itu terhadap permainan gitarku._

Sekonyong-konyong, Rio berdiri. Matanya menatap nyalang pada Neil yang masih bersila di atas lantai. "Aku tak mau tahu, pokoknya, kau mesti mengajariku sampai bisa bermain seperti itu!"

Kedua alis Neil tertendang ke atas. Kemudian pemuda itu mendesah sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, terlihat malas. "Itu akan makan waktu dan tenaga yang tak sedikit …."

Rio berkacak pinggang. "Tidak ingat ya, kemarin kau nyaris meledakkan dapurku gara-gara lupa mematikan kompor saat memasak air? Ah … bila kulaporkan pada Tina, sepertinya akan jadi _scoop_ yang menarik."

Neil lantas berdiri, menunjuk wajah Rio dengan murka. "Kupikir kau sudah tak mempermasalahkannya lagi! Lagipula …," pemuda itu memalingkan wajah, menyembunyikan ekspresinya, "tidak usah pakai ancaman kekanakan begitu, aku sudah bersedia kok."

Rio baru hendak selebrasi dengan mengacungkan kepalan tangan ke udara sambil berseru 'yes!' ketika Neil buru-buru menambahkan alasan, "Karena aku sangat tak terima bila gitar sebagus itu berada di tangan amatiran! Astaga, membayangkannya saja aku tak tahan …."

Pipi Rio menggembung. "Sori ya karena aku masih amatir." Gadis itu kemudian tersenyum lebar dan maju memegang kedua bahu Neil. "Makanya, mohon bantuan untuk ke depannya, Master!"

Pebisnis ternak itu mendengus dan memutar bola mata sinis, meski bibirnya menolak untuk tak tersenyum kecil.

Rio mundur beberapa langkah dan membungkuk. "Terima kasih atas hari ini! Akan kubawakan kau sepiring shrimp chill lain kali."

Setelah itu, peternak sekaligus kuli bangunan andalan Echo Village itu menyambar wadah gitar dan topi cap sapinya yang tergeletak di atas meja makan, lalu berlari kecil hingga punggungnya menghilang di balik pintu keluar.

Tampaknya Neil tak akan bisa menghilangkan bayangan itu dari benaknya; bayangan tampak belakang sang gadis yang berseri sekilas kala tersiram cercah cahaya dari luar pintu.

(Punggung kecil berbalut _overall_ , rambut pirang yang bergoyang-goyang pelan mengikuti irama derap langkah, topi cap sapi yang tampak konyol dan atraktif di saat bersamaan, dan tangan mungil yang menenteng wadah gitar berwarna _pink_.)

.

.

.

* * *

 **End**.

* * *

(a/n)

yeah i admit that i'm really intrigued by the fact that neil loves to play guitar. it leads my crappy brain to produce many scenarios, from awkward one to cheesy one, that include neil, rio, and guitar. haha. thx for reading btw.


End file.
